The Amateur's Guide to Love
JOE/GENE: "This little truck goes everywhere in search of lovers - in search, really, of you and me. For each of us, at some time, has been involved with matters of the heart. Our truck goes to beaches, supermarkets, department stores, wherever there are people. We park outside, hide our camera and observe our fellow creatures struggling to do their best in romantic situations. Love has been with us since the dawn of creation, but still, we've never really learned how to handle it. The Amateur's Guide to Love is here to help." KENNY: "Now, meet our guidebook advisers: (insert three celebrity guests), and here's your host on The Amateur's Guide to Love, Joe Flynn/Gene Rayburn!" The Amateur's Guide to Love was a short-lived romantic game show where three celebrity guests (better known as "guidebook advisers") involved unsuspecting people on the street in comedy situations. Premise Each episode began with theme music by Mort Garson, set to shots of a van emblazoned with the show's logo, driving around southern California, with scenes of men and women falling in love with each other. As the van travels around, Rayburn set the scene for the show. Afterward, the show would then cut to the studio, where announcer Kenny Williams would introduce this weeks' panelists ("our guidebook advisors") and Rayburn. The show somewhat resembled Candid Camera, a show involving guest celebrities and unsuspecting civilians. These people were involved in a comedy situation, taped on location in Southern California using a hidden camera. The subjects in the particular situation were given two choices that were somehow related to sex, marriage or love. The person in each situation was faced with the need to make one of two possible decisions on a matter related in some way. A celebrity panel located in the studio discussed the situation and voted upon which move would be the wisest. The subject in general would receive $200 if the celebrities were correct in the prediction of the outcome, but if they were incorrect they still received $100. For the final round, two civilians were plucked from the studio audience to participate. After the panel made their choice, the civilians would make their own guesses as to which choice they thought the subject would choose. Regardless of how much money the subject won, if either civillian was correct, he/she won merchandise prizes. Trivia * The pilot, with Joe Flynn hosting and a four-celebrity panel, was aired as part of CBS' Comedy Playhouse programming. * This was CBS' first daytime game since the cancellation of To Tell the Truth in September 1968, replacing reruns of Gomer Pyle, USMC at 4 p.m. (3 p.m. Central). However, the show failed to make an impact against Somerset on NBC and daytime rebroadcasts of Love, American Style on ABC. Reruns of the sitcom Family Affair replaced it on June 26. * Only one episode is known to exist. The series is thought to be destroyed, but this is not certain as CBS ceased this practice by September 1972. If Amateur's Guide was wiped, it would have been the last game show treated in this manner by the network. Rating Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, CA Episode Guide Information on celebrity guests was taken from a variety of newspapers on newspapers.com. Pilot Series Gallery 3400664526_b703c7cebd_o.jpg genelovead.jpg 478993584.jpg Tickets amateurs.jpg|November 10, 1971 (second pilot?). amateurs2.jpg|March 18, 1972. The Amateur's Guide to Love (April 02, 1972).png|April 2, 1972. YouTube Links Intro to the show Category:Romance Category:Relationship Category:Dating Category:Adult Category:Panel Game Category:Celebrity Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:MGM Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1972 premieres Category:1972 endings